Te odio, pero te amo
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Los Grojband se han separado pero nadie sabe la razon,un dia no muy especifico se reencuentran pero no se conocen ese dia hay un accidente y une a dos personas mas de lo normal cuando los chicos se reunen otra vez alguien les recuerda el por que de su separacion y hace que alguien bese a alguien y su vida se convertira en una aventura de Amor. Enjoy.
1. El reecuentro

TE ODIO,pero,TE AMO

Una tarde unos amigos entraban en una heladeria pero antes camo todos unos caballeros le sedieron el paso a una linda chica pelirroja ella entro y se sento en una mesa para dos pero hiba sola

Pov'laney

No lo puedo creer que raul me haya cortado la semana pasa por esa…..esa…..esa…ridicula niñita fresa ugh que asco pedi una malteada de chocolate para calmarme pero bn ya que cuando entre vi al chico de reojo era muy lindo tenia el pelo azul y venia con sus amigos uno era de anteojos y el otro era gordito ellos entraron despues de mi y se sentaron a una mesa de mi…

Fin del pov'laney

Pov'corey

Iba con mis amigos kin y kon a una heladeria cerca de mi casa entonces cuando ibamos a entrar le dimos el paso a una linda chica pelirroja bueno solo para mi cuando entro nosotros nos sentamos a una mesa de ella,ella se sento en una mesa para dos pero iba sola vi que pidio una malteada de chocolate yo pedi una de vainilla kin y kon de chocolate doble chocolate(como se escriba)cuando vi que un chico castaño se acerco a la chica pelirroja.

Corey:miren chicos-les dije señalandoles a la chica

Kin:si ya vi-me dijo

Kon:yo tambien-

Kin:no creen que deberiamos ayudarla-nos dijo

Corey: no se

Kon:….-no nos dijo nada

Fin del pov'corey

Pov'laney

Cuando iba x la mitad de mi malteada(aunque es ilogico es una heladeria bn alo que iba)un chico de pelo castaño se me acerco y me dijo.

Chico:ola me llamo oliver-me dijo con una mirada que derritiria a cualquier chica pero ami no-y el tullo hermosa

Laney:me llamo como me pusieron-dije con un leve tono de broma

Oliver:escucha me aras caso a lo que yo te diga o..-me decia y saco una navaja de su chaqueta-te apuñalo

Laney:uiiiiii que miedo-dije aun tomando de mi malteada

Oliver:tu lo pediste-me dijo y se levanto entonces me iba a apuñalar pero el chico con el pelo azul le detuvo la mano

Chico:oye nunca trates asi a una señorita-dijo

Entonces me dio tiempo para levantarme y salir de alli pero no queria salir de allientonces de una patada le tire la navaja y tome la mano del extraño pero por alguna razon extrañia la sentia muy familiar.

Fin del pov'laney

Pov'corey

Cuando la pelirroja me tomo la mano para slir de alli la senti muy familiar nose por que pero demaciado familiar salimos corriendo de alli cuando escuche a la chica gritar nose por que pero la jale hacia mi por seguridad.

Fin del pov'corey

Pov'laney

Senti como la navaja se esterraba en mi hombro entoces alguien me jalo contrasi y me protejio sentia como la sangre corria por mi brazo entonce todo se volvio negro


	2. LA HISTORIA

TE ODIO,PERO TE AMO

Todos los que esperaron esto aquí esta esto lo escribi a las 9:45 pm pero bn aquí esta quien diria que una niña de 13 años lograria esto no creen jejejeje sin mas preambulos el ficcccccccc adioshito =3

Pov'corey

Tenia la vista en mi con esos ojos verdes esmeralda clavados en mi cuando trato de hablar no salio ningun sonido ella me volvio a mirar asustada.

Corey:no trates de hacer nada dejame explicarte-le dije ella se calmo

Fin del pov'corey

Flas back…..(YEIY flas back)=3

(N/A:JEJEJEJEJEJE en que nos quedamos…..en el suspenso)

Todo se volvio negro….

Laney estaba demayada ya que perdio mucha sangre con la herida corey tubo que detenerce para cargarla pesaba como un petalo de rosa la tubo que llevar al hospital donde rapidamente la atendieron (N/A:es mi imaginacion o en peaceville son rapidos) fue a la sala de emergencias donde le mando un mensaje a kin que decia:

''Kin lleve ala chica al hospital por que la

hirieron de gravedad y se estaba desangrando

nos vemos.''

Termino el mensaje y se espero por informacion el doctor salio y dijo:

Doctor:familiares de la señorita penn-dijo(como diablos saben su apellido diganme)

Al escuchar el apellido se paralizo se levanto despues de cinco segundos y dijo:

Corey:yo soy familiar de la señorita penn

Doctor:que es de ella?-dijo con curiosidad

Corey:soy su primo-dijo con preocupacion

Doctor:ok-dijo-bn la señorita penn sufrio una herida de gravedad se quedara internada aquí en el hospital la revisamos y no tenia nada solo una licencia para conducir y ya usted no sabra cual es numero de su madre verdad?

Corey:no,creo que se acaban de mudar a peaceville-dijo tratando de ser convincente

Doctor:ok,usted se quedara con ella?-le dijo

Corey:si cuantos dias?-dijo para aclarar

Doctor:talvez dos dias-dijo

Corey:ok gracias por todo

Doctor:por nada nos vemos-le dijo por ultimo cerro la puerta del cuarto

Fin del flas back

Corey:y asi paso todo-le dijo

Laney:…-(Mmmmmmmm que gracioso)-gracias-dijo en un susurro

Corey:denada lanes-sonrio ante lo que dijo

Laney:¿Qué?-alcanzo a oir a corey decir lanes y se sorprendio mucho

Corey:lo que escuchaste-le dijo-ahora dejame traerte tu ultima comida por que en la tarde te dan de alta

Laney:ok-le dijo

En la tarde dieron de alta a laney corey la ayudo a llegar a casa cuando llegaron a la casa de laney ella retrocedio un paso corey noto eso y le pregunto.

Corey:¿sucede algo lanes?-le pregunto

Laney:si cuando entre sera el infierno con mi madre estuve dos dias sin venir a casa que me dira-dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz

Corey:no te preocupes yo entrare contigo-le dijo para tranquilizarla cosa que funciono

Laney:ok-dijo-gracias por todo core-dijo

Al decir eso a corey se le paro el corazón 3(CORNEY,CORNEY) y se armo de valor y toco la puerta.

Al abrirce la puerta se escucho como alguien gritaba desde el fondo de la casa.

¿?:LAYANA RACHEL PENN-grito alguien-¿Dónde DIABLOS ESTABAS?


	3. Belchi's

TE ODIO,PERO TE AMO

¿?:LAYANA RACHEL PENN-grito alguien-¿Dónde DIABLOS ESTABAS?

Pov'laney

Retocedi un paso estube apunto de caerme pero corey me sostuvo para no caerme con todo el valor que tube entre ala casa seguida de corey

Laney:¿mamá estas aquí?

:si hija ¿Dónde estabas?-me pregunto mas calmada mi madre que estaba en el sofa estaba despeinada no traia un zapato Poli mi gata estaba en su regazo entonces diviso a corey.

:¿Quién es esta jovencito que viene contigo?-me pregunto pero corey se me adelanto

Corey:soy corey riffin amigo de su hija-dijo

:mucho gusto conocerte corey por que no toman asiento-nos dijo mi mamá entonces lo hicimos-ok entonces laney explicame que paso contigo?

Laney:pues veras…-le conte toda la historia con lujo de detalle-lugo me internaron dos dias al hospital y corey me acompaño-dije nerviosa

:muy bien pero ¿Por qué no me llamaron?

Corey:pues vera el doctor dijo que solo traia su licencia para conducir y nada mas….-lo interrumpi me di un facepalm

:laney hija por que haces eso?-me pregunto

Laney:por que deje mi celular en mi cuarto y me sali sin el por eso no te llamaron

y corey:ahhhhhh

Mas al rato…

Laney:bueno corey mañana nos vemos alparecer mi mamá se tomo muy bien lo del hospital

Corey:si es verdad si quieres mañana vamos al centro paso por ti alas 5:00 pm

Laney:claro me encantaria pero algo mas-dije esto y core me volteo a ver-¿no te diran nada de por que no volviste a casa despus de dos dias?-le dije

Corey:no sigo viviendo con trina ¿recuerdas?

Laney:si es cierto entonces hasa mañana-le dije-bay-bay

Corey:bay-bay-me dijo entoces cerre la puerta y me deslice por ella y suspire

Fin del pov'laney

Pov'corey

Iba mas feliz que cuando le gane por primera vez a carrie beff mi enemiga mortal bueno que le hago cuando llegue a casa entre a mi cuarto y cerre la puerta suspire fueron los dias mas geniales de mi vida volvi a ver a lanes les llamare a los chicos.

Inicio de la llamada….

Kin:olo-escuche que decia kin pero kon lo corrigio le dijo que era hola-digo hola

Corey:kin,kon tengo algo que decirles pero tiene que venir a mi casa no quiero gastar todo mi saldo-si gastaba mi saldo seria para hablar con otra persona(apuesto saber quien es).

Kin:estabien nos vemos en 5min.-me dijo

Corey:ok nos vemos

Fin de la llamada

Y si en extactamente 5 minutos llegaron.(que rapido XD)

Kin y kon:ya llegamos-me dijeron al unisono

Corey:ok bueno dejenme decirles lo que paso despues de la heladeria-les conte todo como laney tambien lo de su casa-esta loco no? mañana vamos ir al centro voy a pasar por ella a las 5 si quieren ustedes pueden encontrarnos alla

Kon:ok vamos?-le pregunto a su hermano

Kin:esta bien-dijo emocionado-vamos a ver a laney depues de 3 largos años no es asi?-nos pregunto el cuatrojos

Corey y kon:es verdad-dijeron emocionados

Mas tarde…(esque me da huevis escribir todo)

Corey:bueno chicos mañana no vemos en el centro-les dije

Kin y kon:si nos vemos corey-me dijeron sliendo de mi casa

Corey:bay-bay-led dije por ultimo cerre la puerta del garaje y me acoste en el sofa y me quede profunmente dormido….

En la mañana siguiente me levante me fije en la hora y eran las 3:15 de la tarde corri el baño,me bañe,me sali de bañar,fui a mi cuarto,me vesti lo mas rapido que pude ya eran las 4:15 me fui a la cocina y me hice de desayunar y listo cuando eran las 4:45 Sali de mi casa para recoger a laney.

Fin del pov'corey

Pov'laney

Genial lo peor que me pudo pasar me levante tarde, corri el baño,me bañe,me sali de bañar,fui a mi cuarto,luego me puse sombra de ojos negra,me puse brillo,al final dej la ropa me decidi por una blusa violetta/azul de maga larga,un pantalon de color morado y unos zapatos de piso azules me gustab como me veia me puse ota capa de sombra y de brillo baje y desyune lo que mi mama habia preparado hot-cakes(N/A:genial yo aquí murindome de hambre y tu comiendote unos hot-cakes no es justo ¬¬) ya eran las 4:45pm bueno 15 minutos de sobra cuando termine lo espere en la sala tocaron el timbre y era corey me dijo.

Corey:lista para irnos-me dijo regalandome su brazo para tomarlo y lo hice con gusto

Laney:claro-le dije

Corey:que te parece si vamos a cheeaser's?(un show mas ¿donde?)-me dijo yo me emocione ya que era mi lugar preferido desde niña

Laney:ok-le dije saltando de la em0ocion

Corey:vamos-me dijo

Entonce empesamos a caminar platicamos de cosas triviales ibamos riendo y jugando cuando llegamos a cheeaser's nos sentamos en una mesa llego la mesera y nos atendi le pedimos lo de simpre un sandwich de queso(nah ¿encerio? Si no me dices no me doy cuenta)cuando devie la mirada hacia la puerta entraron dos chicos uno alto,con lentes y flaco el otro era grande y gordito me recuerdan a kin y kon cuando se dieron cuenta que lo miraba me sonroje a nivel dios entonces saludaron a corey y corey los saludo a ellos se acercaron a nuestra mesa y corey les empezo a hacer platica(yo:olvidada se acuerdan de que no estan solos)

Laney:¬¬ ejem ejem creo que olvidaron a alguien-dije algo fastidiada y enojada

Corey:asi es ciertos chicos creo que ya la conocen-dijo mientra me señalaba,entonces a esos chicos los reconoci al instante y grite de felicidad.

Laney:kin,kon chocs hace mucho que no los veo-les dije y los abraza ellos me devolvieron el abrazo cuando abraze a kin me susurro algo que me dejo pensativa toda la tarde menos cuando estaba con ellos cuando platicabamos la puerta del negocio se abrio de golpe y todos se asutaron menos yo las personas que entraron no eran nada mas y nada menos que…

TAN TAN TANNNNNNNNNNNN JEJEJE ME ENCANTA EL SUSPENSO pero bueno este capitulo esta aburrido pero el final nooooooooo bueno los ama adioshito jejejeXD ¬¬


End file.
